Making it as Molly: The Movie
"Making It As Molly: The Movie" is the series finale of Making it as Molly. Synopsis An extended opening sequence recaps the entire series, introduces the characters and highlights the major events. Part 1 One year after the Season Four finale, Molly and Joe have a beautiful baby daughter, Sophie and have almost completed their wedding plans. Molly and Maya go out to lunch with Sophie and discuss the upcoming wedding. Maya says she can't wait to see Molly's wedding dress, and is surprised to hear that Molly doesn't have one yet. She insists that they go dress shopping immediately. On the way to the wedding store, Maya cooes over Sophie and says that she is "to cute to be Joe's". She looks after Sophie while Molly models wedding dresses. Unable to decide which one to choose, Maya calls Angel for help. Eventually, they find the perfect dress, and Angel jokes that the dress is Molly's soul mate. After 'borrowing' the dress, the girls go home. Maya comments on how huge Molly's boobs have gotten, which Molly blames on breastfeeding. Inside, Molly finds Adam in the living room and asks why he is there. Adam breaks the news that Joe is cheating on Molly with Julie. Molly angrily denies this, but Adam insists it's the truth. Molly shouts at him to leave and takes Sophie to bed. Angel says they should leave, but Maya say they need to stay and comfort Molly. Soon, Joe arrives home and Angel and Maya leave. Joe mixes drinks for him and Molly, who tries to kiss him, but he rejects her, saying he needs to save his energy for his gig that night. Molly agrees that they should save everything for their wedding night. When Molly goes to bed, Joe calls Julie and says that they can meet up now. Meanwhile, Maya calls Molly and tells her to come down to the club to celebrate her bachelorette party. Molly needs a sitter, and Maya says Orlando will do it. Molly gets dressed and Orlando arrives to babysit. Molly thanks him, and he assures her that it isn't a problem. Molly arrives at the club and is greeted by Maya, Angel and Carl. The four dance, and Molly flirts with John, who is both a real policeman and a stripper. Angel and Carl order drinks and snacks, while, unknown to them, Joe and Julie are getting romantic upstairs. Carl convinces Molly to get a tattoo, and she chooses a purple heart on her chest. The four have a great time, and Molly ends up stripping and shouting about how excited she is about her wedding. Before they leave, Angel throws up in the bathroom and Joe and Julie make out upstairs. Part 2 The next day is Molly and Joe's wedding day. Maya wakes Molly up, but she is reluctant to do so as "I'm hungover and look like crack whore". Maya tells Molly she looks fine and tells her to get dressed as everyone is waiting. Molly does so and everyone compliments her on how great she looks, before heading to the wedding venue in a limousine. Molly says how excited she is about the honeymoon in France. Molly, Maya, Angel, Carl, Julie and the other guests arrive and the chapel, but Carl tells Angel that Joe isn't there. Angel says he will show up soon, but time passes and Joe still isn't there. Eventually, Molly goes looking for him, and sees him and Julie embracing, confusing and upsetting her. Julie says she feels bad about doing this to Molly, but Joe assures her that Molly will never find out. Molly cries out in disbelief, and Julie runs away. Joe tries to explain the situation to Molly, who instantly breaks off their engagement. Maya promises Molly that she will kick Joe's ass, but Molly says he isn't worth it. Carl asks if she is still going to France, and she says she is going alone as she needs some time to herself. Maya, Angel, Orlando and Carl take Molly home, and while Molly is in the bathroom, Maya expresses her concern that Molly is handling the break up really well. Carl says Molly is a strong girl. In the bathroom, Molly is heartbroken about Joe and Julie's betrayal and cries. Orlando asks who will take care of Sophie while Molly is away, and Angel says that they will all pitch in. Molly puts Sophie to bed and falls asleep. In the morning, Maya sees that Molly isn't in her room or anywhere in the house and informs the others, who assume that she already left for France. Unknown to them, Molly is at the bar, drinking and crying. Carl says that Molly wouldn't leave like this, when Molly comes home. She says that she had to run some errands and the others don't ask questions. Molly says she is leaving for France, and the others wish her a safe flight. Molly arrives in France and goes to the hotel, where she tells the receptionist, Pierre that her reservation is under Joe Duncan. Pierre is shocked and excited when he sees Molly, and she asks how he knows her name. Pierre informs her that she is a famous model and very popular in France, which shocks Molly, especially when he tells her how wonderful she is. Molly remembers her photoshoot with Orlando, which is responsible for her fame. Molly thanks Pierre for his admiration and goes up to her suite, where she immediately changes her Facebook profile. Back in Sunset Valley, Joe is drinking at the bar, when Adam comes over and confronts him about his affair with Julie. Joe tells him that Molly already knows and broke up with him for it. Adam is happy to hear Molly is single and vows to get her back. Joe denies this and reveals that he also wants Molly back. They agree to let Molly decide for herself. Back in France, Molly is enjoying all the attention and fame from the locals, and goes to a café for lunch, when Ivonne, a modelling agent asks for Molly's help. One of Ivonne's models is sick and had to drop out of the fashion show which is that night. Molly agrees to fill in. At her hotel suite, Molly calls her friends and invites them to France to see the fashion show. Maya promises they will get the next flight out. Later, Molly arrives at the fashion show, and Ivonne sends her to wardrobe, where Adam and Joe are waiting for her. Both guys confess their love and beg Molly to take them back, but she rejects them both, Adam because they both cheated on each other, and Joe because he repeatedly cheats on her. Molly asks them both to leave, and when they refuse, Molly calls security and has them both removed. The fashion show starts, and is a huge event. Everyone says how proud they are of Molly, and the cameras around her flash brilliantly. One Year Later Karma finally catches up with Joe, who is replaced in his band with Jake, and he gets a jobs as a custodian, in addition to living a low level life with Adam as his roommate, neither having gotten over Molly. Natalie has also found a new roommate in Tiffany, the two having been arrested and thrown in jail. However, the women tunnel their way out and Natalie says they are going to take over this town. Julie attempts to come out of modeling retirement and goes to the office of Donna, a modeling agent. Julie implies she has a lot of experience, but Donna points out that's what the problem is, Julie is too old, and her modeling days are over. Orlando finally pops the question to Maya, who is thrilled and accepts. The two lovers are currently searching for a home together. Carl gets married in New York to his partner, Chip. Angel opens up a successful salon, and regularly styles Molly's hair. Molly is at the top of her modeling career, but never forgets her most important role as Sophie's mother. Molly has finally found her love.